


Back in Melbourne

by alemonadetoast



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Phryne Fisher - Kerry Greenwood
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Love, Romance, detective inspector, lady detective - Freeform, set after crypt of tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemonadetoast/pseuds/alemonadetoast
Summary: Two weeks after the incidents in London, Jack and Phryne get back to solving cases in Melbourne and exploring their relationship even further.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Back in Melbourne

Phryne and Jack have been back in Melbourne for approximately two weeks after the events in London. The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher was on her way home after going for a walk by the seaside of St. Kilda Beach when she heard a quite familiar voice.

"Miss Phryne Fisher, is that you?" Phryne turned on the spot to face the voice that had just drawn her from her thoughts.

"It indeed is" she responded as she recognized the person standing in front of her. "What are you doing back here in Melbourne, Sasha De Lisse?" she added with a curious smile on her face.

"My new business brings me here," Sasha said wearing a charming expression which Phryne considered, again, to be far too charming. 

"And what would that so-called new business of yours be?" She asked him, her curiosity increasing heavily. 

"That is not important." He took a step closer to her and looked deeply into her eyes. "It's been very long since we last danced together, Miss Fisher." 

"Well, I think that's something we could change." She said flirtatiously. "Why don't you come to my Aunt's birthday party tonight?" The thought of dancing with Phryne again made Sasha smirk in a devilish way. 

"I look forward to it."

As Phryne got home Mac already waited for her in the parlour. They greeted each other by hugging and kissing one another on the cheek and went upstairs to get ready for the party.

"Now, Phryne dear, tell me, what is that between you and Jack Robinson?" 

Phryne smiled at the mention of Jack's name as she powdered her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mac."

"Well, I witnessed that special connection between you and the Inspector from the first time I've seen you two lay eyes on each other. This bond seems stronger than any other bond I've ever seen." Mac stated while adjusting her bowtie. 

Miss Fisher tried to hide the big smile which was about to form on her face at Mac's remark but failed at it poorly. "I'm afraid I still don't know what you mean, Mac."

Mac sighed and gave her that look which Phryne knew all too well and made her feel the urge to tell her about her feelings, but quickly decided against it so she covered it up with a small polite smile.

Before Mac had any chance to answer, there was a knock on the door which Phryne recognized immediately. "Come in, Jack!" Phryne called amiably as she heard the door open and Jack Robinson stepped into her bedroom wearing a dashing three-piece suit as well as a hat which was a little tilted on the left side of his head. Phryne's smile grew bigger as she noticed it was the hat she had given him after their case in Maiden Creek.

Jack's heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell upon her sitting at her dressing table, wearing a beautifully cut lavender dress which was covered in reflecting sequins. 

"Are you ready to leave, ladies?" He asked politely looking from Phryne to Mac. 

"As always, Inspector," Phryne replied as she stood up from her chair and walked over to Jack, linking her arm in his as they descended the staircase together. Mac followed them with a suspecting look in her eyes. 

The car ride to the party was quite turbulent since Phryne insisted on driving them which Mac and Jack knew not to argue with her about despite feeling rather anxious only thinking about it. As they arrived, Mac spotted Cec and Bert and went up to them. Jack went to get some drinks for him and Phryne while she congratulated her Aunt. The moment she started talking to Aunt Prudence, she noticed Sasha standing on the other side of the room. After a little chat, her Aunt excused herself from Phryne to check up on the other guests just as Sasha noticed Phryne's presence. As soon as Prudence was out of both of their sights, he made his way to Phryne, smirking at her as he did so.

"May I have this dance, Miss Fisher?" He asked, indicating an obeisance and nodding slightly. She smiled politely, giving him a nod. As they were on the dance floor, he slowly put his hand on her waist, but then he rapidly pulled her very close towards him (maybe even a little too close). They started dancing passionately as the music continued. 

Just when Jack got back with their drinks in his hands, he witnessed them dancing quite erotically and grew increasingly jealous, in fact, his jealousy increased itself every passing second. Jack placed the drinks onto a nearby table, approached them, and cleared his throat.

"Miss Fisher, may I have word with you?" He asked, appearing more jealous than he ever thought himself to be capable of. 

"Is it that urgent, Inspector?"

"It is, indeed." He grabbed her arm softly, but confident and led her out to the backyard.

"What was that all about, Jack?" She demanded, her voice slightly confused. 

"Who was that... man? The one you were just dancing with?" He said, becoming slightly angry. 

"Oh, come on, Jack. It's an old friend. You may remember him from the Turkish bathhouse."

"Wait... That's the naked guy you were trapped in the steam room with?" 

"So, I take it you remember Sasha?"

"Yes. Yes, I think I do. How could I not?" He answered before continuing, "So he's one of your..." he stopped talking to clear his throat which stressed how uncomfortable he felt saying the following, "old friends?" These words escaped his mouth almost as a whisper.

Phryne's hands found his tie to fix it, "That's rather a nice tie, Jack."

Before she could do or say anything else, he grabbed her hands and held them close to his chest. "Don't change the subject, Miss Fisher." 

"Inspector Robinson, do I sense jealousy?" She asked with a huge smirk on her face. 

Jack's eyes left her gaze as he felt kind of ashamed that she caught on to his jealousy. "No, you don't- I was just... trying to make conversation." 

Phryne couldn't help but smile. "Jack, you and I both know that between Sasha and me was nothing serious and there never will be because you're the only man that owns my heart." 

"And what makes you so sure of that?" He teases her with a light smile on his face.

"Because what we have, Inspector," she stepped even closer to him, so that their bodies touched, and looked him deep into his beautiful blue-green eyes "is love," she stated with great confidence. Jack smiled, put his hands around her waist and leaned into a soft and loving kiss, which quickly turned more and more passionate as their tounges explored each other's mouths.

Mac, who was still inside talking to Cec and Bert, saw them kissing and couldn't resist smiling to herself, knowing she's been right the entire time. 

Jack insisted on escorting Phryne home, linking their arms as they crossed the path towards her house. Just as they approached the front door, he turned to face her, ready to say his goodbyes. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight, even after the little incident with your... old friend." He said, smiling as he saw the look on her face.

"Did you want to leave already?" She asked a little astonished. "I thought you might want to join me for a nightcap?" 

He smiled in response, "Always, Phryne." 

As soon as they got inside, he took off his hat and assisted Phryne with her coat. When he took it off of her shoulder, he gently kissed her on the neck, which gave her goosebumps. She turned around to face him and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. Once their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes and then hungrily leaned in for a heated makeout session, their lust overcoming them. After a minute she leaned out of the kiss and smiled at him playfully. She slowly walked towards the staircase and then started running up the stairs, knowing he would follow her. He smirked and followed her as fast as he could. She was already in her bedroom when he reached the first floor and then joined her in her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. He grabbed her neck and kissed her very passionately, his left hand traveling down her waist. She took his jacket and vest off without breaking the kiss for a second. He put down his suspenders and started unbuttoning his shirt, as she tried to rip it off of his muscular body, but fails at it which made him smile in the kiss. She smiled back and opened her dress and Jack quickly assisted her with it. She made quick work with his belt and dragged his pants along with his boxers down his legs, while he took off he lingerie and their naked bodies touched. He picked her up from the floor and she wrapped her legs around him as he laid her on the bed. They adjusted their positions on the bed and he slowly thrust into her, making her moan into the kiss. They made love to each other for several hours that night. 

The following morning Jack and Phryne were woken by a knock on the door. 

"Excuse me, Miss, but Doctor MacMillan is on the phone for you." Mr. Butler said as he entered the room, smiling as he saw Phryne laying in Jack's arms. "Oh, good morning, Inspector."

Phryne smiled tiredly, "Thank you, Mr. B. I'll be right down."

Mr. Butler nodded and left the room, smiling to himself and closing the door behind him. 

Phryne tilted her head to look at Jack, cupped his cheek with her right hand, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and putting on her robe. Jack smiled at her tiredly as she got out of bed. 

When she answered the phone downstairs, she greeted Mac, "Good morning, Mac. What's the matter?" 

"Good morning, Phryne. I think I have a case for you and your Inspector."


End file.
